Todo tiene un ritmo
by Dr. Innocetchild
Summary: Nuevo local + musica + un Sendoh que no sabe bailar= frustracion / un Koshino preocupado + un grupo de amigos calenturientos


Disclaimer: Slam Dunk y todo sus personajes pertenecen a Takehiko Inoue; Baco pertenece a la cultura Greco-romana (:p no se si así se escribe); las canciones: 1) "Controller" de Prong, 2) "downfall" de Trust company, y 3) "This is how it works" de TLC (recomiendo que las escuchen, tienen buen ritmo)

Warning: Yaoi Lemon (romance entre dos chicos con situaciones explicitas), y un montón de OOC ya que cuando lo escribí estaba totalmente drogada v_v

_Un agradecimiento muy especial a  Perjill, autora del fic 'Mutans' (léanlo ^_~), quien escribió la parte Lemon y me hizo otro favor al hacer las correcciones mas importantes en todo el fic._

_Este fic es dedicado a 2 amigas en especial: Ruby Andariel Claw por darme el valor de intentar escribir un lemon, y a Arisu por el apoyo moral que me brindo igualmente._

**Todo tiene un ritmo ** by Dr. Innocentchild 

_1Go ahead and rise above,_

_ see how far you get on top. _

_Held down just to impair you. _

La estrepitosa música resonaba por todos los muros del local en donde un apuesto joven de cabello que desafiaba a la gravedad acababa de ingresar - "impresionante" - pensó él mientras lo recorría con la mirada. 'Monte Olimpo' era el nombre del lugar, un nuevo centro nocturno al que todos en Kanagawa querían asistir pero pocos podían llegar a conocer debido a la estricta selección se le daba a aquellos que llegaban.

"¡Sendoh, Sendoh Akira! ¿Que es lo que haces por aquí hombre?!" 

Sendoh volteo al escuchar tan familiar voz 

"Sakuragui".

_We know who's ahead of the game-_

_You know who'll get the blame._

"Nunca imagine verte por estos lugares"

"Igual te digo yo a ti"

"El gran Tensai Hanamichi Sakuragui siempre esta a la vanguardia, justo donde sus cientos de admiradores puedan apreciarle"

"Aun así no imagine que tu fueses a frecuentar un lugar como este"

Agrego Sendoh mientras seguía inspeccionando el lugar.

Esculturas, pinturas y grabados que representaban antiguos seres de mitología e historias se encontraban por todo el lugar en estilo moderno y gótico sin perder en ningún momento la belleza y poder que representaban en si. Toda la pieza se encontraba en colores obscuros y en el techo se encontraba pintado un cielo tormentoso.

La música era de estilo industrial e increíblemente deseable de bailar y este impulso era incrementado por los juegos de luces que inundaban el sitio dando su aparición como si se tratase de un corto circuito; finalmente Sendoh guío su vista hasta la pista principal de baile la cual parecía ser la fuente de esta tormenta eléctrica...

_You're in the grip of the controller. _

_Do you really want it all back?_

_ See how far you get on top. _

Dividida en secciones y elevaciones que iban hasta llegar a la segunda planta del local, jóvenes bailando como si de ello dependiera su vida, un suelo que aparentaba estar hecho de fuego y algunas pocas jaulas colocadas de manera estratégica entre todas las secciones. 

De repente vio algo que nunca pensó seria posible, Rukawa Kaede se encontraba bailando entre la pequeña multitud de una se las secciones que se encontraban a la mitad de lo se le podría llamar 'el camino entre el cielo y el infierno'.

"Fue él quien me trajo aquí en primer lugar si te preguntas eso" 

"...?" 

El puercoespín se encontraba sin saber que decir. 

"Hey, mira a quienes tenemos por aquí" 

El pelirrojo tomo del brazo a Sendoh y lo llevo prácticamente arrastrando hasta la mesa en donde se encontraban alegremente platicando Hisashi Mitsui, Nobunaga Kyota, Shinichi Maki y Toru Hanagata.

_Held down just to impair you. _

_It's the fear that you can't do right. _

_See how you lose in your life_

"Divirtiéndose?" 

Interrumpió al llegar el joven de cabellos rojos y el puercoespín mostraba su tan famosa 'sonrisa sin fin' mientras les saludaba.

"Mono pelirrojo, nos preguntábamos dónde estarías, hace poco vimos a Rukawa bailando en la pista y nos extraño mucho no verte con él" 

Se mofo Kyota mientras les ofrecía a los recién llegados que se sentaran 

"Je je... Lo sé, pero Kaede salió disparado a la pista sin decirme nada en el momento en que escucho 'Controller'" 

"Y tu Sendoh, que es lo que haces en un lugar como este?" 

Pregunto Maki esperando pacientemente por la explicación del jugador de Ryonan 

"Hiroaki me cito en este lugar" 

Fue su única respuesta 

"Koshino, eh?" 

Dijo una voz por debajo de la mesa en la que se encontraban 

"Pero quien...?" 

Sendoh inclino su cabeza un poco para poder averiguar de quien era esa voz 

"Si yo fuese tu no haría eso, a menos que quieras contemplar una escena no apta para menores" 

Agrego Hanagata para advertirle a Sendoh lo que se esperaba por andar curioseando 

"Woha! ¡Tranquilo Kimi-kun, no tan recio!"

"A-acaso ustedes, bueno... están..." 

"Kenji, Kogure y Jin están abajo de la mesa dándonos una pequeña sesión de relajamiento" 

Concluyo por fin Hanagata para su amigo .

/... y a mí es al que llaman pervertido?/ 

Reprocho Sendoh para si mismo 

"No los mires de esa manera Sendoh, en este lugar eso es algo muy común, no lo habías notado? Tan solo mira a las otras mesas, hay mucha gente que pareciera que están a punto de ser devorados; lo mismo sucede en la pista de baile..." 

Hanamichi tenia razón, Sendoh miro hacia su alrededor, como no pudo haberlo notado antes? La belleza de la construcción lo había segado, de repente lo recordó, tenia que encontrar a Koshino. Mientras Fujima, Jin y Kogure ya habían salido de debajo de la mesa para incorporarse nuevamente a la compañía de sus otros amigos 

"Koshino ha estado en la pista de baile desde que llego" 

Dijo Fujima quien le señaló a Sendoh con su dedo el lugar exacto donde se encontraba su compañero. En efecto, Koshino se encontraba en la pista de baile junto con Rukawa; deslizándose ambos entre ellos cual serpientes en su presa, bailando, saboreándose entre ellos e incitando más las miradas de quienes eran sus testigos.

"Hiro-kun!!"

Fue todo lo que Sendoh pudo pronunciar.

_Cut down, they will impale you. _

_Can you really get it on track? _

_You tried to make it all stop._

"No te agrada lo que ves?" 

Pregunto Sakuragui con picara sonrisa en su rostro 

"Tan solo míralos, ese espectáculo lo esta dando para ti..." 

Koshino y Rukawa seguían con su baile mientras observaban hacia la mesa en donde se encontraban sus respectivos novios 

"No seas tan celoso, no es como si fuesen a hacer algo indebido enfrente de ti..." 

Rukawa tomo por la cintura a Koshino, este ultimo se inclino hacia atras dejándose a merced de Rukawa quien empezó a lamer y besar la piel de su compañero de baile hasta llegar a tomar su boca.

_Time will tell what has been denied you. _

_Are you clear in your mind and sight? _

_Are you clear right out of your head? _

_Just angry at the things that have failed you. _

_So you want to get it all back. _

_You tried to make it all last. _

_Tied down to control you. _

Terminada la canción Rukawa y Koshino ya no encontraron mas sentido a seguir bailando entre toda esa gente en lugar de ir con aquellas porciones de carne bien moldeada a la que llamaban sus parejas. Rukawa se dirigió hacia la mesa abalanzándose y asaltando furiosamente con besos los labios de Sakuragui 

"Ka... Kae-"

Sakuragi intentaba contenerse 

"Mm... que es esto? Tienes el sabor de Koshino en tus labios..."

Afirmo desvergonzadamente el pelirrojo 

"D´aho, como es que sabes eso?" 

Le reprocho celoso Rukawa 

"Secreto de estado mi amor" 

Ambos continuaron besándose, mientras tanto Koshino ya se encontraba con su amor, quien lo abrazaba de una manera sobre protectora aunque aun con aquella mirada llena de confusión 

"Sucede algo?"

"No, no pasa nada... Te he dicho que bailas de una manera maravillosa?" 

"Je, no últimamente" 

Beso a Sendoh pero este no respondió 

"Seguro de que no tienes nada?" 

"Aparentemente tu novio se encuentra un poco intimidado por este lugar"

Contesto un muy ocupado Kogure 

"Oh, nene! Es eso cierto?" 

"NO, no, para nada" 

Intento defenderse pero su rostro completamente rojo decía otra historia 

"Entonces porque no vas junto con Koshino y disfrutas de lo mismo que Rukawa?" 

Pregunto Fujima; Sendoh se queda estático ante la pregunta, mientras Koshino seguía felizmente acurrucado entre los brazos de su amante hasta que por fin capto que Fujima estaba hablando en serio, a lo que contesto:

"Akira no sabe bailar" 

y no se dijo más.

"Has estado muy callado" 

"..." 

"Akira" 

Sendoh no contestaba, solo se mantenía con su mirada hacia las flamas de la chimenea. Koshino ya no sabia que hacer, Sendoh había estado con esa misma seriedad desde antes de que salieran del 'Monte Olimpo', así que simplemente opto por dejarlo sumergirse en sus pensamientos imaginando que después de tomar una ducha tibia encontraría a Sendoh del humor de siempre; hallando ya la respuesta a cualquiera fuese la situación que lo estaba complicando, pero no fue así.

Ahí estaba él y hubiese sido un alivio en cualquier otro momento pero no en ese, había algo en su mirar que lo hacia sentirse incomodo y ansioso por una reacción así que simplemente se coloco justo enfrente de la chimenea donde pudiera verlo 

"Akira..?"

"...." 

Nada. 

"Akira ...?" 

Koshino se soltó la bata de baño que era lo único que traía y la dejo caer al suelo, Sendoh se percato de la bata en el suelo y dirigió su mirada hacia arriba; se paro, abrazo a Koshino y le dio un dulce beso en los labios, luego dijo... 

"No puedo...".

Después de esa noche el chico del peinado antigravedad continuo sumergido en un estado no de tristeza si no mas bien de razonamiento y búsqueda, pero que era lo que estaba buscando?, y porque había estado desapareciendo todas las tardes después de la escuela? 

Esto hacia que su amado Koshino se sintiese perdido, ya no sabia si Sendoh confiaba en él; trato por todos los medios conocidos sacarle información. Después de todo no solo era su novio también era su mejor amigo o por lo menos solía serlo y al fin y al cabo termino con la opción más deshonrosa de todas. 

"Seguir a Sendoh-sempai?" 

"Sí, Hikoichi. Por favor eres mi ultimo recurso, Akira no a estado siendo el mismo últimamente desde que lo lleve a 'Monte Olimpo'" 

"Le sucedería algo a Sendoh-sempai?" 

"No lo sé, pero puede que tenga que ver con sus constantes desapariciones después de la escuela; créeme que si pudiera iría yo, pero piensa... si me encuentra siguiéndole que excusa voy a darle?" 

"Y que excusa voy a darle yo?" 

"Por eso no te preocupes, él entenderá que quieras seguirlo, no por nada eres el hermano menor de gran reportera Yayoi Aida" 

"P...pero..." 

"Por favor Hikoichi!" 

Hikoichi no se atrevería a negarle su ayuda a su compañero, él lo admiraba y admiraba a Sendoh aun más; y cualquiera que fuese el problema que se les atravesara él estaría ahí para ayudar a sus dos superiores; así Hikoichi accedió a la petición . 

"Después de la practica de hoy seguiré a Akira Sendoh y descubriré la razón de sus preocupaciones, así lo haré" 

Dijo para si mismo el joven Aida. Después de la practica el primero en salir fue Sendoh y detrás de él, sin que se diese cuenta, lo seguiría Hikoichi tomando nota de todas las direcciones y acciones de su superior.

"Sendoh Akira de 17 años de edad, actual capitán del equipo de la escuela Ryonan; sujeto del tipo extrovertido y conocido por su simpatía y reconocido por todos por su sobre confianza con los demás, tras una noche en el club 'Monte Olimpo' ha dejado de ser el mismo. Mi objetivo: seguirle y averiguar tanto como pueda de la razón de su peculiar conducta."

Era difícil seguir a Sendoh, el joven iba a paso apresurado y con constantes paradas haciendo más evidente su nerviosismo y necesidad de llegar a su ultimo destino, intentando evadir a cualquiera que pudiese reconocerlo. Finalmente después de 20 minutos por parte de Sendoh de querer huir de un persecutor 'imaginario', este se dirigió a la zona rosa de la ciudad a la parte trasera de un hotel que se pensaría no de muy baja calidad.

La puerta trasera se abrió y un muy nervioso Sendoh dio unos pasos hacia atrás, como arrepintiéndose. Y ya decidido a marcharse, fue arrastrado hacia adentro; Hikoichi empezó a sentir que un sudor frió corría por su piel sabiendo que lo que tenia que hacer era entrar al edificio, tuvo suerte; la puerta se encontraba sin llave, seguramente habrían olvidado cerrarla al tener que prácticamente arrastrar a Sendoh hacia su interior.

Hikoichi siguió las constantes quejas y excusas de su Superior por todo el camino hasta una habitación en una de las plantas más altas; cerraron la puerta y pocos segundos después para la sorpresa de Hikoichi, Fujima de Shoyo se asomo a las afueras de la habitación seguramente para cerciorarse de que nadie hubiese seguido a Sendoh. Hikoichi tendría que esperar un rato mas antes de intentar acercarse a la habitación. La puerta estaba cerrada, la maldita puerta estaba cerrada! 

Posiblemente se habrían percatado de su presencia y no querían perder el tiempo asegurándose de que no abriría la boca, o por otra parte seria pensar que estaba tratando con un grupo de paranoicos; de igual manera sus intenciones habrían de fracasar ante él, quien necesitaba llaves?  
  
El sonido de la música electrónica que emanaba desde adentro amortiguarían los casi inexistentes ruidos de su intrusión; listo, el cerrojo había sido vencido, pero ese acto fue seguido por un par de fuertes brazos que atraparon por completo al joven espía y el cálido aliento que escapaba junto con la risa de su captor; alguien cuya risa fue reconocida como la de alguien a quien Hikoichi le tenia devota fascinación desde el momento de su primer encuentro.

"Fui atrapado"

Fue la débil contestación que resonó en los oídos de Koshino a la mañana siguiente. 

"Lo lamento, es todo lo que pude hacer…" 

"Kenji Fujima, Hanamichi Sakuragi…? Quién mas?" 

"… No pude saber de nadie mas, pero como dije, para haber arrastrado a Sendoh-sempai debieron haber sido por lo menos 2 mas"

Koshino se desplomo en el sofá que se encontraba frente a la chimenea, el cual guardaba la esencia de Sendoh más que cualquier otra pieza o mobiliario de la casa; después vino a su rostro la clara expresión de arrepentimiento por siquiera haber pensado en seguir al chico del peinado anti-gravedad. Estaba cometiendo muchos errores con respecto a su pareja; Sendoh era bien conocido por encontrarse en los enredos más extraños de todo Kanagawa, pero esta era la primera vez que lo dejaba fuera y ahora no sabia si lo que deseaba era entrar el también a cualquiera fuese el desastre en el que este se encontrase ahora.

"Koshino-sempai, irá esta noche al 'Monte Olimpo'?"

Pregunto repentinamente Hikoichi tomando por sorpresa a Koshino. 

"Por que habría de ir HOY?!"

Este dirigió una mirada llena de duda a su joven compañero. 

"Usted mencionó que el comportamiento extraño comenzó desde la noche en que le invito a ir a ese antro, quizás la respuesta se encuentre ahí, no lo cree? Posiblemente hemos estado buscando en el lugar o con la persona equivocada, además sabemos que Kenji Fujima también suele frecuentar constantemente el lugar desde el día que se inauguro" 

Con esto ultimo dicho Koshino se levanto apresuradamente del sofá para darle un fuerte abrazo a Hikoichi

"Hiko-kun, sabia que podía contar contigo, iré esta noche para buscar si alguien conoce que es lo que Fujima y Sendoh se mantienen entre manos, pero de igual manera necesitare que mantengas bajo vigilia a Sendoh".

_2"Fear in me so deep it gets the best of me,_

_In the fear I fall, here it comes face to face with me,_

_Here I stand hold back so no one can see,_

_I feel these wounds, step down, step down,_

_step down"_

Habiendo pasado ya una hora en la localidad Koshino había rechazado varias invitaciones a fiestas y unas tantas otras a bailar en lugares alejados de la pista donde observaba atentamente a Fujima, el cual charlaba amenamente con 'Dionisio' ó Baco-chan como algunos lo llamaban; el sub-gerente de 'Monte Olimpo' y también el mejor organizador de fiestas salvajes que jamás alguien pudiera conocer alguna vez. 

Era obvio ya el que Fujima se hubiese hecho amigo de él desde hace mucho tiempo, contando con la simpatía y favores a disposición suya podría mover a la mitad que Kanagawa con solo pedirlo, y esto se extendía también a aquellos otros amigos suyos. Todo esto tenia muy tenso a Koshino inhabilitándolo para seguir bailando, pensar tan solo que uno de sus amigos y compañeros de baile estaban relacionados con su novio de una manera que él desconocía le hacia hervir la sangre.

A pesar de todo él era una persona posesiva en cuanto a lo relacionado con su pareja, aun cuando lo único que no hacían juntos era bailar… Ya que Sendoh no bailaba 

"Koshino-sempai!" 

Los pensamientos de Koshino fueron disipados por la voz de Hikoichi, el cual ya hacia pocos minutos había llegado con la noticia de que Sendoh se habría dirigido precisamente a ese mismo antro en donde se encontraban. Lo vio ingresando al lugar por la entrada principal y desapareciendo entre la multitud junto con Hanamichi Sakuragi y Nobunaga Kyota 

"Que?"

Fue la respuesta fría y apresurada que dio. 

"Hanamichi y Kyota están en la pista" 

"QUE?" 

Koshino comenzó a buscar entre la multitud al par de jugadores, encontrándolos justamente en la parte inferior de la pista a niveles especialmente construida para el local, conversando con otro par de sujetos a los cuales Koshino reconoció como los técnicos principales de 'luces' y 'sonido'. 

_"(am I) Breaking Down_

_Can I break away_

_Push me away, make me fall,_

_Just to see, another side of me,_

_Push me away, you can see,_

_what I see, the other side of me."_

/Que se traerán entre manos estos zopencos?! Donde demonios se encuentra Sendoh?!/ 

Se preguntaba repetidamente Koshino mientras su interior resonaba con furia al compás de la música.

_"Fall back on me, and I'll be the strength I need,_

_to save me now, just come face to face with me,_

_stay in place you'll be the first to see, me heal these wounds,_

_step down, step down, step down, down"_

Ya ni siquiera sabia que hacer consigo mismo, todos aquellos que conocía se encontraban en la pista de baile divirtiéndose y otros tantos junto a 'Baco-chan' disfrutando del festejo. Mientras tanto Hanamichi y Kyota habían desaparecido una vez mas junto con los chicos de 'luz' y 'sonido'…

_I'm not breaking, down_

_can I break away_

_push me away, make me fall,_

_just to see another side of me,_

_push me away you can see,_

_what I see, the other side of me_

Koshino se encontraba dispuesto a cambiar otra vez de táctica y esta vez ir directamente a la mesa donde se encontraba Fujima y preguntar de una vez donde se encontraba Sendoh, después de todo no era su estilo el esconderse.

"Hikoichi, vamos… Hikoichi? Que demonios estas haciendo?" 

Hikoichi no estaba escuchando, aparentemente sumergido en su tarea esa noche su vista lo había llevado finalmente hasta las 'mantas de transiluminacion' donde solitarias figuras bailaban al ritmo de la música; una de estas figuras había captado por completo la atención del joven. Aun estando en tan incompleto estado, pudo señalar a su compañero aquello que seguramente también habría de sé de su interés. 

Koshino por su parte no entendía bien que fue lo que era lo que ocurría y sin embargo también cayo presa de la exhibición de movimientos que ocurrían tras aquella ligera tela.
    
    _Go!_
    
    Las mantas fueron retiradas de las siluetas y era ahora un tubo metálico lo que iba emergiendo del suelo de cada una de sus pequeñas pistas, el dueño de aquella figura era perseguido por mas de una mirada, sus movimientos eran acentuados por su ligera ropa, una camisa roja manga larga llevando los puños abiertos y unos pantalones negros apretaban la cintura para luego soltar un poco la tela de múltiples aberturas que dejaba la idea de que este no portaba mas por debajo. 
    
    _Fall, can I break away_
    
    _push me away, make me fall,_
    
    _just to see another side of me,_
    
    _push me away you can see,_
    
    _what I see, the other side of me_
    
    Deslizando una de sus manos o su cuerpo cada vez más abajo y de vuelta; en cada giro y alto siguiendo con el baile sin cesar arrebataba el oxigeno del sistema de Koshino de momento a otro al dirigir miradas con sus intensos ojos azules al temperamental chico. Su rostro perdido entre la oscuridad del antro y algunas luces de la escenográfia, sus cabellos negros moviéndose y golpeando en sus rostro claramente a causa de humedad, su alta figura dirigida por una agilidad que aunque siendo de movimientos novedosos hacia resonar en el interior de Koshino una exclamación por algo que el ya conocía.
    
    _No one can see anything on the other side of me_
    
    _I walk, I crawl, loosing everything and waiting for the downfall_
    
    _No one can see everything on the other side of me_
    
    _I walk, I crawl loosing everything on the downfall._
    
    _Downfall, Fall._
    
    La melodía había terminado dando paso a otra, mientras la ya terminaba aun vibrada en Koshino; este se vio rodeado por los brazos de aquel sujeto que hace apenas unos segundos con sus movimientos exigía de su atenciones, un suave contacto de sus bocas fue lo que hizo cierta la identidad del alto joven.
    
    Sendoh no podía esconder su sonrisa provocada por tener a su 'tan querido' sorprendido y atrapado en sus brazos, y mas que nada por haber logrado por fin su cometido de bailar y hacerlo algo suyo, todo era casi perfecto; la excitación y nerviosismo hacia que sus corazones palpitaran fuertemente al unísono, la mirada de Koshino reflejaba duda, alivio y fascinación al chocar con la suya mientras este también respondía con un abrazo sosteniéndose del cuello de Sendoh.
    
    Hikoichi por su parte también se encontraba muy complacido por como había terminado todo esto, sabia que pudo haber mencionado desde el momento en que subieron las telas de transiluminacion el haber notado que frente a ellos se encontraba la persona que habían estado buscando, sin embargo no era ningún tonto como para no adivinar cuales eran las intenciones de Sendoh. Aun sintiendo que en tan inesperada reunión de la pareja el estaba de más, Hikoichi decidió quedarse ya que había previsto la llegada inoportuna de los 'complices' de Sendoh.
    
    "hey, hey, hey, mucha miel y poca acción no es buena para la salud" decía Kiyota mientras se colocaba por detrás de Koshino abrazando a este de manera amigable y obligándole sin quererlo a soltar a su novio.
    
    "Yo no diría eso, en realidad creo que Koshino a recibido bastante acción por parte de nuestro querido 'cupilo'" Comento un muy feliz Maki quien llegaba con una sexy camarera, la cual era seguida muy de serca por todos los demás chicos, ya que ella era quien traía consigo bebidas para todos los muchachos, Baco-chan y Fujima llegaron justo después de que todos habían tomado sus copas, justo a tiempo para un brindis.
    
    "Por todo aquello que ha mostrado tener ritmo" proclamo Baco-chan 
    
    "POR EL RITMO¡" gritaron al unísono los muchachos
    
    "hehehe, Baco-chan, creo que te equivocaste un poco en esa sentencia…." Interrumpía Sakuragui "Cuando dijiste por 'aquello que ha mostrado tener ritmo' creo que debiste especificar un poco mas en que se trataba de 'El trasero de Akira', HAHAHA" con eso Sakuragui logro conseguir la risa de sus camaradas y un no-tan-ligero golpe por parte de Ru y Kosh (^ ^ admiradores del trasero de Akira) "I~tE~~¡"
    
    "Sakuragui, deberías de dejar el trasero de Akira para quien realmente es su dueño, osea YO" Aclaraba Koshino un tanto enrojecido por el hecho de volver a relampaguear por su mente los movimientos de su novio, "Y tu Kyota…." Señalando a dicho joven " Si lo que quieres es saber en que condiciones me encuentro para tener un POCO de ACCION…." Una vez mas volteo a otra dirección esta vez buscando de inmediato a Baco-chan "Baco-chan, podrías prestarme el cuarto de 'Era' por un momento?"
    
    "claro¡" contesto y arrojo a las manos de Sendoh, quien estaba mas serca de el, un pequeño juego de llaves
    
    Fujima guiño un ojo a Sendoh quien había voltearlo a verlo con una clara señal de incertidumbre en su rostro "Solo asegurate de colocar la melodía adecuada" sugirió Fujima antes de que Sendoh fuera velozmente extraído de entre el grupo por un aparentemente ansioso Koshino.
    
    Koshino por su parte, al darse cuenta de que estaba tomando una actitud inadecuada una vez mas ante aquellos que aunque torpemente vinieron a interrumpir en un momento privado lo único que habían hecho era ayudarlo a el y a Sendoh a acoplarse mas, decidió hacer una ultima señal de amigos al regresar, tomar de la cintura a Fujima y susurrar en su oido un "gracias", soltó a este y mientras se dirigía una vez mas a donde se encontraba su novio daba un par de pasos de baile acordes a la melodía que se escuchaba en ese momento "Muchas gracias por la sugerencia Kenji…. Pero creo que yo seré suficiente pieza como para dar ambiente a lo que vamos a hacer"
    
    Se escucharon bufadas, silbidos y porras mientras la pareja desaparecía…
    
    Por fin, la habitación de 'Era' estaba frente a ellos, aun cuando Koshino sabia exactamente donde se encontraba les tomo su tiempo el llegar hasta ahí, puesto que 'Monte Olimpo' no solo era un antro de baile, si no también un anexo a un casino y hotel, los dueños de este no se detendrían hasta hacerlo la estructura mas elaborada que se hubiera visto, por lo menos en Japón.
    
    Sendoh no se encontraba nervioso, no había porque estarlo, la dulce sonrisa de Koshino al abrir el cerrojo de la puerta le decía que las cosas no podían estar mejor, ambos entraron, Sendoh decidido intento darle un beso a su amado pero este se retiro suavemente para que lo siguiera a contemplar el lugar.

La habitación quitaba el aliento, no estaba excesivamente decorada; iluminada solo por velas y tapizada en suave seda blanca. Koshino lo atrajo hacia el centro de esta y le sonrío, Sendoh sentía que estaba en el cielo, literalmente.

"Hiro-kun..."

"Shhh... solo déjate llevar por la música"

Diciendo esto prendió el equipo de música con el control remoto, este estaba semi-escondido para que no afectara la ambientación del lugar. La habitación era enorme y la cama, completamente cubierta por seda blanca se encontraba casi en el centro; de modo que aun dejaba espacio suficiente para bailar. Koshino tomo las manos de su pareja y suavemente las colocó en sus propias caderas, siguiendo la música que llenaba el lugar.

_3Not everybody knows just how to do it_

_Some just learn it on the way_

_Once you get it right, ain't nothin to it_

_If you wanna get it right, you gotta learn to pace_

Sendoh no dudo ni un instante, recordando todo que había aprendido, empezó a moverse como si fuera el viento que recorría a Koshino. Suavemente lo hizo girar de forma que su espalda descansara en su pecho; Koshino se sentía en el séptimo cielo, las manos de Sendoh lo recorrían como si fuesen gotas de lluvia. Koshino adoraba esas manos, eran firmes y grandes, algo callosas por el deporte pero a la ves delicadas.

"Sabes que adoro tus manos?"

Sendoh Sonrío e hizo que Koshino apoyara la cabeza en su hombro para así poder besarlo.

"Ahora ya lo sé"

Koshino tomo a Sendoh por la nuca para poder besarlo con pasión, ese muchacho lo había encantado y ahora lo tenía como prisionero, además, no era como si él quisiera escaparse tampoco. Deseaba que lo tocara como nunca antes lo había hecho, quería que esas manos le hicieran el amor a su piel.

"Tócame Akira, excítame con tus manos"

_Make it smooth [Make it smooth]_

_Take your time, make it groove [Make it groove]_

_In, out, in, make it last [Make it last]_

_Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss my ah, ah...ah...ah..._

Sendoh se sentía al borde de las lagrimas, ese chico usualmente gruñón y que casi nunca dejaba que lo tocara en publico, le estaba entregando su entera confianza. Akira Sendoh se decidió, esta noche haría que su Hiro-kun quisiera poner sus manos en un pedestal. Sendoh lo volteo y lo miro directamente a los ojos.

"Voy a hacer que nunca olvides esta noche Hiro-kun"

Y le sonrío algo travieso. Sendoh se dejo invadir completamente por la música, sus manos se movían lenta y suavemente por el cuerpo tan perfecto de su pareja, sus caderas se movían al ritmo de la música y movía a Koshino como si estuviese moldeando arcilla. 

_This is how it works [Yeah, yeah]_

_Wrap your hands around my body_

_This is how it works [Yeah, yeah]_

_Go due south and_

Sus manos estaban hechas para tocar ese cuerpo; Sendoh decidió que había mucha ropa de por medio así que con delicadeza empezó desabotonar la camisa de su amante, lentamente, botón por botón; admirando como poco a poco se descubría la suave piel de Koshino. Una vez abierta paso sus manos por la cintura de su pareja, sintiendo la perfección en los músculos que yacían bajo la piel; sintió como cada uno reaccionaba a su toque. 

Tomo a Koshino firmemente y siguiendo el ritmo de la música lo inclino hacia atrás, haciendo que este dejara caer sus brazos para que la camisa se deslizara hacia le suelo. Lo levanto lentamente y lo hizo dar una vuelta para poder admirar el torso desnudo del joven.

"Eres hermoso sabias?"

_This is how it works [Yeah, yeah]_

_Melt yourself into my body_

_This is how it works [Yeah, yeah]_

_Kiss my mouth_

Un suave tono rojo adornaba las mejillas de Koshino, no sabia si algún día se acostumbraría a los halagos de Sendoh, esa voz suave y con un tono de deseo en ella era simplemente imposible de ignorar. Sendoh decidió que quería sentir esa piel contra la suya y de un solo movimiento arranco su camisa, haciendo que los botones se desprendieran. Tiro la roja camisa de seda hacia el piso y aunque era una de sus favoritas realmente no le importo mucho la perdida.

_Some guys think they know the answers_

_Everybody knows how to make you scream_

_If most guys took time out their fantasies_

_Maybe we could stop our make believe_

Cuando Koshino sintió la piel de su pareja tocar la suya, no pudo evitar el abrazar a Sendoh por el cuello y atraerlo hacia un beso profundo y sin limites; para ese momento el ya había olvidado que estaban bailando, lo único que deseaba era sentir esa piel en contacto con la suya. Pero Sendoh tenia otros planes, se separo de Koshino y de un movimiento desabrocho los pantalones del joven, notando con satisfacción que este no traía nada debajo de estos.

"Ummm.. me gusta tu estilo Hiro-kun"

"Aprendí del mejor..."

_Make it smooth [Make it smooth]_

_Take your time, make it groove [Make it groove]_

_In, out, in, make it last [Make it last]_

_Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss my ah, ah...ah...ah..._

Con esto Koshino repitió el movimiento que Sendoh había hecho, pero este no se sorprendió cuando no encontró nada bajo estos; la sabia a la perfección que a Sendoh no le gustaba usar ropa interior y usualmente lo regañaba por esto, pero esta vez no podía estar mas complacido.

Ahora ambos estaban completamente desnudos, Sendoh abrazo a Koshino y lo guió con la música. Siempre había sido una de sus fantasías poder bailar desnudos, pero como no sabia bailar nunca penso que algún día podría hacerse realidad. Ya les agradecería a Fujima y los demás por ayudarlo, pero por ahora lo único que le importaba era el joven en sus brazos.

_This is how it works [Yeah, yeah]_

_Wrap your hands around my body_

_This is how it works [Yeah, yeah]_

_Go due south and_

"Ahh... Akira"

Sendoh se movía al ritmo de la música rozando ambas erecciones juntas, para luego desaparecer y rozar la punta de su miembro en el trasero de Koshino, sus manos exploraban el pecho, el cuello, las piernas... todo lo que podían alcanzar, a excepción del lugar donde Koshino más lo requería. Este tenía su cabeza apoyada en los firmes pectorales de su amante.

"Akira por favor..."

"Tranquilo... todo a su debido tiempo"

_This is how it works [Yeah, yeah]_

_Melt yourself into my body_

_This is how it works [Yeah, yeah]_

_Kiss my mouth and_

Koshino se volteo a mirar a un sonriente Sendoh, quien ahora tenia una mano en el suave y perfectamente redondeado trasero de su pareja; las manos de Koshino también habían estado explorando aquel cuerpo perfecto; con un pequeño salto este se subió en Sendoh, abrazándolo con las piernas y con sus brazos alrededor del cuello.

"Vamos a la cama?"

Sendoh lo llevo a la cama, olvidando por completo la música; deposito a Koshino suavemente en la cama y luego se sentó a su lado, solo observándolo.

"Piensas quedarte ahí mirando todo el rato?"

"No... por supuesto que no"

Dijo Sendoh sonriendo, nadie podría quedarse solo mirando si tuviese un chico como ese desnudo y acostado en una cama. Antes de que Sendoh pudiera decir 'Hiro-kun', Koshino había sacado un frasco de lubricante de debajo de una de las blancas almohadas. La luz de las velas hacia que las sombras bailaran en toda la habitación. 

"Akira... por favor... te necesito dentro de mí"

_Ready set go_

_You don't have to know_

_We can take forever, learn together any flow_

_Touch me slow, watch it grow_

_Kiss the tip, gently flow, be my ho and take the show_

_We can watch it in slow mo_

_When the sweet and low drips don't forget to let me wet my finger tips_

_Write love letters back and forth across your lips_

_Spread my hips, count to 80, 80 ways, 80 trips_

Eso era mas que suficiente para que Sendoh se olvidara de los juegos (foreplay), tomo los labios de Koshino en un beso apasionado, buscando una entrada con su lengua la cual Koshino no podía estar más feliz de dar. Ambas lenguas se encontraron, sintiendo el sabor distintivo de cada uno; luego de unos minutos Sendoh dejo los ahora enrojecidos labios para bajar por el cuello, mordiendo y lamiendo mientras bajaba hasta llegar al pecho.

"Uhh... Akira, más!"

  
Sendoh tomo un pezón entre sus dientes mientras molestaba el otro con sus dedos, para ahora ambos estaban duros y sensibles, por lo que cada mordida y lamida solo excitaba a Koshino aun más, si es que eso era posible. Sendoh dejo los abusados pezones para bajar por el perfecto abdomen hasta llegar al ombligo, solo para hacerle el amor con su lengua, imitando lo que pronto vendría.

_(Make it smooth) [Make it smooth]_

_One time for you mind, two times if your tense baby let it unwind_

_(Take your time, make it groove) [Make it groove]_

_Three counts, let it bounce to the motherf@#$in' ounce_

_(In, out, in, make it last) [Make it last]_

_Here we go, now you know, fourth down, let if flow back around, come on_

_(Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss my, ah) Kiss my, kiss my (Ah...ah...ah...) [Oh, baby]_

_This is how it works [Yeah, yeah]_

_Wrap your hands around my body_

_This is how it works [Yeah, yeah]_

_Go due south and_

_This is how it works [Yeah, yeah]_

_Melt yourself into my body_

_This is how it works [Yeah, yeah]_

_Kiss my mouth and_

"Dios Akira..."

"Que bueno saber que soy una divinidad..."

"Baka... sigue así y vas a matar el momento"

Sendoh no respondió, solo siguió besándolo hasta que llego a su abdomen y más importantes a donde Koshino mas quería; Sendoh sonrío y tomo la dureza de Koshino en su boca, lo cual hizo al joven de pelo corto emitir un sonido de puro placer. La verdad Sendoh no quería alargar mucho más el tiempo, además quería sorprenderlo.

"Ahh!! Más, por favor Akira!"

Pero Sendoh no continuó para el gran pesar de Koshino. 

"Que demonios estás haciendo?! No me puedes dejar así!"

Sendoh solo sonrió y le dio pequeño beso en la frente, se monto sobre él y tomo el frasco de lubricante; Koshino lo miro extrañado, pero cuando comprendió que era lo que Sendoh quería hacer sus ojos se abrieron. Usualmente Sendoh era quien lo tomaba y por la posición en la que estaban, entendió a la perfección como es que él quería hacerlo.

"Akira tu..."

"Shhh... No te preocupes..."

Y antes de que este pudiera decir algo Sendoh lo beso nuevamente, cubriendo el miembro de Koshino al mismo tiempo. Con su mano libre tomo la mano izquierda del otro chico, cubriéndola con lubricante para luego guiarla hacia su entrada.

"Prepárame..."

_It's the way_

_It's the way you work_

_It's the way_

_This is how you work my body_

La voz de Sendoh lo hizo temblar, era demasiado sensual y profunda; Koshino hizo lo único que podía hacer, besarlo mientras insertaba un dedo. Poco a poco lo fue relajando para luego meter un segundo dedo; era obvio que a Sendoh no le dolía, pero si le incomodaba ya que en cierta forma se podía decir que el aun era 'virgen' en ese sentido. Koshino movía sus dedos adentro y afuera para luego abrirlos y así relajar aun más a su amante.

"Hnn..."

"Te duele? Si no quieres..."

"No... esta bien, sigue"

Koshino asintió y continuo con lo que estaba haciendo, después de todo... él sabia lo que Sendoh estaba sintiendo; solo preguntó por que sabia que era necesario. Cuando sintió que Sendoh ya estaba mas relajado inserto el tercer dedo y empezó a girar los tres dedos, metiéndolos aun más adentro; buscando aquel punto que haría que el chico de pelo parado viera estrellas. Finalmente lo encontró y presiono con cuidado.

_This is how it works [Yeah, yeah]_

_Melt yourself into my body_

_This is how it works [Yeah, yeah]_

_Kiss my mouth_

"Dios todopoderoso!! Vuelve a hacer eso!"

Koshino sonrió.

"Quién es la divinidad ahora?"

"Tu nunca haz dejado de ser mi Dios Hiro-kun"

Koshino se detuvo por un instante, Sendoh siempre había tenido esa capacidad de decir cosas que lo dejaban perplejo y esa era una de las tantas razones por las que lo amaba tanto, aunque no se lo dijera muy seguido. Volviendo en si, beso a Sendoh con pasión y continuo preparándolo; tocando de cuando en cuando la próstata del otro chico.

"Hiro-kun... creo que... ya estoy listo"

Sendoh dijo jadeando y la verdad era que ya estaba más que preparado; Koshino saco sus dedos y Sendoh se quejo un poco por la perdida, pero no le importaba mucho ya que pronto tendría a su Kosh tan dentro de si como era posible. Sendoh se levantó y se puso sobre Koshino, para luego bajar lentamente; empalándose el mismo, poco a poco fue bajando hasta que tuvo el pene de su amante completamente dentro de si.

Ambos gimieron al mismo tiempo, Koshino por la increíble sensación de estar rodeado por aquel calor y por lo apretado que estaba su amante y Sendoh por la sensación entre dolor y placer que le provocaba tener aquel miembro, que de hecho era bastante grande, en un lugar tan estrecho. Koshino estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no moverse, de forma que Sendoh se pudiera acostumbrar a su tamaño; después de unos minutos, Sendoh comenzó a moverse.

"Ahhhh!! Akira..."

_One time for you mind, two times if your tense baby let it unwind_

_Three counts, let it bounce to the motherf@#$in' ounce_

_Here we go, now you know, fourth down, let if flow back around, come on_

_Wassup_

Sendoh se movía lentamente, para sorpresa de Koshino los movimientos iban al ritmo de la música; las manos de Sendoh estaban ligeramente apoyadas sobre su bajo abdomen, haciendo que Koshino sintiera un calor que lo excitaba aun más. La visión que Sendoh le estaba dando era increíble, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás, su cara solo reflejaba placer y los movimientos lo hacían ver como si estuviera bailando con gracia felina.

Koshino tenia sus rodillas levantadas y solo tenia la punta de sus pies en la cama, sus manos acariciaban los brazos de Sendoh y sus caderas seguían a la perfección los movimientos de Sendoh. La música los acompañaba a la perfección. Un repentino viento que entro por la ventana hizo volar las cortinas de seda blanca y también la que colgaba alrededor de la cama, dándole un aire mágico a lo que estaban haciendo.

"Akira... por favor... más rápido"

Sendoh abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con los profundos ojos de Koshino, tomó las manos de su amante y entrelazó sus dedos, para luego apoyarse en ellas y bajar su torso hasta que ambos pechos se rozaron, todo esto mientras aumentaba el movimiento sin perder el ritmo. Sin duda Sendoh tenia talento natural para esto, o al menos eso fue lo que Koshino pensó. 

Sendoh empezó a besarlo en los hombros, para luego poco a poco subir hasta su mandíbula; besando, mordiendo y lamiendo la suave piel del otro chico. Finalmente llegó a la boca, pero no lo beso inmediatamente, primero rozo sus labios suavemente con los de Koshino para luego acariciarlos con la punta de la lengua. Koshino no pudo resistir más y simplemente levanto su cabeza para poder besarlo.

_One time for you mind, two times if your tense baby let it unwind, huh_

_Three counts, let it bounce to the motherf@#$in' ounce_

_Here we go, now you know, fourth down, let if flow back around, come on_

_Uh, come on_

Ya la música había terminado, pero Sendoh no perdió el ritmo y empezó a moverse aun más rápido, la verdad era que ya no podrían aguantar mucho tiempo más, así que lenvantandose un poco soltó una de las manos de Koshino para atender su propia erección, pero este no lo dejo. Koshino sonrió y le pego en la mano, así apartándola para poder el mismo hacerse cargo del 'problema entre ellos'. Sendoh apoyo su mano en el hombro del otro chico y siguió moviéndose, Koshino rápidamente siguió el ritmo con su mano.

"Hi... Hiro-kun yo..."

Koshino apretó ligeramente el miembro y eso fue todo lo que Sendoh pudo soportar, gritando el nombre de su amante se vino, derramando su semen sobre el pecho de ambos y al mismo tiempo apretando sus músculos alrededor de Koshino haciendo que este llegara al orgasmo también, llenándolo con su semilla y gritando su nombre.

Ambos cayeron pesadamente en la cama, sus respiraciones agitadas y sus cuerpos sudados por las actividades; Koshino se salió de Sendoh lentamente y tomando la sabana se acostó a su lado, cubriendo ambos cuerpos hasta la cintura, hacia mucho calor y el suave viento se sentía bien en sus cuerpos.

"Hiro-kun?"  
"Umm?"

"No te vayas a enojar... además no es como si lo hubiese hecho... es solo..."

Koshino tenia los ojos cerrados y su cabeza estaba apoyada en el pecho de Sendoh.

"Ya dime Sendoh..."

"Bueno, es que me hubiera gustado haber grabado este momento... no sé, es que me pareció demasiado especial..." 

"Ahhh... bueno, pero no se pudo... Ya abrázame y duerme, que mañana tenemos entrenamiento en la tarde"

Sendoh se quedo callado, pero indudablemente sorprendido; quién se hubiera podido imaginar que Koshino lo tomaría tan calmadamente? Lo que el no vio fue la sonrisa picara de Koshino, ni tampoco la pequeña luz roja que provenía de un rincón de la habitación.

"la habitación de 'Era', no creo que haya un lugar mas adecuado para grabar tus recuerdos" aplaudía Baco ante las pantallas de su oficina junto con los demás chicos.

"tu lo has dicho Baco-chan, y 'grabar' es justamente una palabra que realmente podemos utilizar en estos casos" concluyo Hanagata mientras sacaba la cinta de video que habían utilizado en esos momentos.

Todos seguirían de fiesta esa noche, no había razón para no celebrar en esos momentos, sus amigos eran felices, ellos eran felices, mañana probablemente Koshino se enojaría con ellos al enterarse de que todos habían visto la ejecución de aquella grabación; eso seria como el 1,2 y 3 que es esencial para bailar, y ellos continuarían bailando ya sea en la pista de baile, la cancha de basket o en su propia vida, después de todo Todo tiene un ritmo.

Fin


End file.
